Konoha Academy
by One Who Rides On The Wind
Summary: [AU] Hinata’s been home schooled all her life and is now a newbie at high school. Will she be able to handle homework, friends and family at the same time? Reviewers' choice is decided! KakaHina
1. Day 1: Period 1 & 2

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Misashi Kishimoto. I am merely writing this for my own enjoyment, or pain.

Claimer: I own nothing. Except for one of the pies in the Konoha Academy cafeteria that appears in later chapters. And maybe one of Kakashi-san's pens. No, that's a lie. Anyone else want to own a character's stationary?

Summary: AU Hinata's been home schooled all her life and is now a newbie at high school. Will she be able to handle homework, friends and family at the same time? And what does pie have to do with anything? Your choice of pairings, though author wants to include KakaHina. Eh he he...

Author: One Who Rides On The Wind

Author notes: I'm bored. And I really want to write a KakaHina fic with other pairings. Combine that with not many school weeks left until holidays and you get this fic. You, as a reviewer, get to choose most of the pairings but I really want to write KakaHina and sorry, no pairings such as SasuOC and the like. Oh, and all the ninjas higher than Genin will be younger in the fic, except for the legendary Sannin and the parents of shinobi and so on and so forth. Just so you know.

WARNING: Random. Slight OoC-ness, in parts like when they are forced to say things that you'd thought never existed.

--

Introduction to Konoha Academy

Konoha Academy is a small but prestigious school, with over fifty students and twenty university colleagues. Only the best students can register, and only selected few can attain scholarships. It is a boarding school, with large dormitories of different classes, depending on your payments for a parent's peace of mind.

It is located in at a secluded corner of the one and only Konoha Village, famously known for its wonderful Ichiraku ramen. All students get free weekends and excursions to various places each year, and to compete with other schools. Students are grouped into three different categories; an athletic team, the neutral group and the academical team. Each student will be put into an ultimate goal, working their hardest to fulfill their hopes and dreams.

The school specializes in sports and martial arts, but has its academical side too. Every year, eighty-eight percent of students pass the end of year exams with flying colours and graduate at the end of fourth term.

If you want your child to be able to perform to the best of their ability, enroll now! Hurry though, places are limited.

--

Day 1: Periods 1 & 2

The first day of school had barely begun and Hyuuga Hinata was into the principal's office. Her home room teacher requested it because her family demanded too many privileges for her and complained to the principal, who was checking up on each class. Of course, being the meek girl she was, Hinata just nodded and followed along.

Throughout the years, there were different leaders for the school. The fifth and current principal was Tsunade-sama, a woman who was bossy, loud and rude and seemed to like gambling and sake. What she disliked were children. It made people wonder how she became principal, but they never asked. All they knew was if they decided to pick a fight with her, their children would get kicked out and for all they knew; there weren't any other schools within range.

"Yes, yes. NO! Hyuuga-san, you can't keep her armed with a bodyguard. People will avoid her! I know it's not the safest choice, but she can defend herself if needed. And that's a school policy. No, university students are separated from the school, and can only go through to the main school if they have a pass or are sent to me!" the principal argued. "Fine then. Another student will look after her at recess and lunch breaks, and in class the teacher's always there..."

Hinata sighed. She was hoping that her father wouldn't try to have bodyguards protect her. At the last school she applied to, everyone was afraid to go near her, fearing her bodyguards would kill them. Which you would be scared of too, if you saw two guys with a young girl holding swords with what looked like blood on the surface. She watched as Tsunade kept yelling into the phone, at her father.

"FINE THEN! A UNIVERSITY STUDENT! HAPPY!" Tsunade screeched. The other end of the line yelled something unintelligible to her back, and then Tsunade slammed the phone down. Tsunade sighed, and then turned to the Hyuuga she had to deal with. "Sorry about that. Here is your timetable, don't lose it. And at recess break, can you come here? I'd like you to meet someone."

Hinata took the card, and looked at the principal with her white eyes. She wondered whom she was meeting later on. Probably just some bodyguard, who would follow her to every class and scare all her fellow classmates. Oh well. She left the principal's office. Outside was a young woman with short, messy black hair and brown eyes.

"Hello Hyuuga-san, I am Shizune," she said. "Do you want me to lead you to your next class?"

Hinata shook her head. "N-no thank you, but do you have a map I could use?"

Shizune smiled, and handed her a piece of paper with the directory on it. "Here. There's also a better one in your homework record book if you ever lose this one okay?"

"Hai." Hinata bowed to the young woman and headed to what she had second class: Maths.

-

Five minutes later, she arrived in front of the classroom and had to introduce herself to the class. Luckily second class was in the homeroom. "O-ohayo, my name is Hyuuga Hinata. You can call me Hinata." The response she got was a warm welcome and her teachers smiled. Unlike other schools, most subjects were taught to students by older colleagues; in this case Kamizuki Izumo and Hogane Kotetsu. It also created bonds between kohai and senpai and gave the chance for them to ask questions they would not usually ask a normal teacher.

"Ohayo, Hinata-san. I'm Kamizuki Izumo, and this is Hogane Kotetsu," Izumo explained and gestured to his friend. Kotetsu smiled at her and then turned and spoke to the class.

"Minna-san, since me and Izumo are like nice and all, so most of this lesson is going to be spent on meeting one another and making friends, new and old," Kotetsu explained. Hinata was suddenly glad that she got kind teachers for at least one subject. She could now meet at least some people in her class. One girl with long blonde hair in a ponytail called out to her from the back of the classroom.

"Hinata-chan, over here!" she called out. Hinata walked towards her group. The girl obviously had friends. There was a pink haired girl next to her and two other boys. One of them had a bored expression on his face and the other was well, was eating. "Hi, I'm Yamanaka Ino, but you can just call me Ino." the blonde said.

The pink haired girl then spoke up. "Hello Hinata-chan, my name's Haruno Sakura. Sakura will do just fine." She really looked like a flower, but not only the obvious reason, she had this happy hardworking aura. Hinata nodded, and put their names into memory. She then took a glance at the other students. Some of them didn't seem as friendly as this group so she decided to sit with Ino and the others.

Then there was a problem. There weren't any spare seats so Hinata had to move over some other place. On the table in front of her were two males and there were a few spare spaces. The first guy had a small puppy on his head, had two red markings on his face and a confident attitude. The second male wore dark round sunglasses (?) and a large jacket. His hands were always in his pockets so Hinata wondered what he was like, as he seemed very mysterious.

"Um... Can I sit here?" she asked them. They looked at her as if to question her, and the dog boy nodded.

"Sure. Right, Akamaru?" he asked. "I'll introduce myself. I'm Inuzuka Kiba," he pointed to the puppy on his head. "And this is Akamaru. No need to be shy, just sit down." His dog barked approvingly, and she took that as a gesture to sit.

The boy with sunglasses addressed himself. "Aburame Shino. Nice to meet you."

Hinata nodded and sat down. She opened her homework record book and checked the map. Shizune was right, this map was easier to read because it was colour coded and all the rooms were grouped according to subject.

Kotetsu and Izumo looked at each other. Class wasn't really going as well as they hoped. Students were either too scared or couldn't be bothered talking to each other. That was going to be a problem. They looked at each other and nodded.

"Since you kiddies are too lazy to go along with what we asked for, we're actually going to do some Maths," Izumo explained, as many of the students groaned and complained. The two teachers then handed out sheets of paper.

Hinata looked at the sheet. It wasn't one of those normal Maths sheets, it was an activity one. One of the questions said: Find the student with the longest hair in your class. Ask for their name and approximate the length of his/her hair. Another wrote: Ask a student who you don't know the name of, and together find out the area of the room. It was obviously an activity to mingle with classmates and find out at least their names. She sighed and wrote her name in the top corner and proceeded with the task.

Twenty minutes later Hinata came across the final question which she didn't think she could do, which stated: Walk up to the class captain and introduce yourself, then say "I'm an elephant with a monkey for a friend! o" which the class captain will respond "And I'm a banana to be eaten by that monkey! "

Glancing around the room, Hinata could see that others were up to the same question. "Who's the class captain?" she whispered to Kiba.

Kiba grimaced. "Uchiha Sasuke. Not the friendliest out there, but he's not anything to worry about. There go the fangirls, so I'll wait 'till later, if I were you."

Hinata watched as Ino, Sakura and all the other girls in their class run rabidly towards a dark indigo haired boy with onyx eyes. The class captain sighed. How annoying... Why would the teachers do this to him? He didn't do anything to them, did he? Unless they counted him trying to cheat with his Sharingan during last year's exam...

Anyway, back to the story: The fangirls were waiting for a signal to start. Sasuke sighed again and nodded, hoping it would end quickly, so he could get it over and done with. Unfortunately, the girls thought he had swooned over their own beauty, and so began Maths' first catfight of the year.

"Omigosh! Sasuke-kun was looking at me!" a random girl squealed.

"Was not! It was me!" another said.

"Yeah right, like Sasuke-kun would fall for any of you. There's only one girl for him, and that's me!" Sakura pouted, and flicked her hair back and it fell like a glossy curtain, it was the kind of hair that everyone would want to know was real. Not including the Uchiha, of course.

"Sure, like Sasuke-kun would like you, shiny wide-forehead girl," Ino sneered. It was then Hinata realized that they were not only friends, but were also rivals for love for the class captain.

"Lay off him, ugly Ino-pig girl. He's MINE!" Sakura snapped back. And there started the catfight. The Uchiha then decided it was a chance to back off to another corner of the room. But all the corners were blocked, so he chose to chance it with joining another group for the moment.

Let's see... Most of the groups had at least one fangirl in it, so cross those out. That left two gangs: the one with Kiba, Shino and the new girl Hinata, or he could join Uzumaki Naruto. Sasuke chose to join Kiba and his friend's group, because Naruto was a loner and would attract the fangirls attention towards them if he went with him.

He did so, and sat down quietly. Hinata noticed this, and wondered why he was avoiding the other girls. They just wanted to be friends with them, didn't they? Whatever the case, she talked to him.

"Ohayo, senpai," she said.

Sasuke smirked in reply. "Hmph. I'm Uchiha Sasuke."

"She's not that stupid, Hinata did see you agree to be class president during homeroom, you know," Kiba said casually, watching the two as if they were talking about the weather.

"Inuzuka," Sasuke gritted through his teeth.

"Me." Kiba replied calmly. "Behave, or I'll get those girls to notice you're not there."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Would I? Dare I will? Hey girls!" Kiba called out.

"No... Don't." the captain pleaded.

"Inuzuka-san, you don't have to stand up for me..." Hinata began, but Kiba interrupted her.

"Don't worry about it, that's what friends are for."

Akamaru agreed. "Arf! Arf!"

Izumo and Kotetsu smiled. The plan was working so far. All of the students had made at least one new friend. Except for two special students. Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto. The Uchiha was too cold hearted to open up to anyone, and Naruto was a loner because everyone thought he was annoying.

What to do... What to do? Naruto knew he would be rejected the moment he would try to make friends with the new girl. She was with Kiba and Shino, and that guy. Argh, the sight of that stupid so called genius boy pissed Naruto off to no end. He was soo cool, according to all those females in his class. Yeah right, Naruto's ass.

The two teachers watched him for a while, then decided that to make friends, you had to take risks. So...

"Hey, Uzumaki. Can you join that group over there? We're about to start a new activity soon." Kotetsu asked, pointing towards the back of the room, where Hinata and the others were.

"O-over there?" the blonde boy spoke up, as if uncertain of what the senpai asked him.

"Yep."

"Demo, do I have to?"

Kotetsu smiled. "Sure. Why not?"

Naruto protested, and loudly at that. "Can't I go somewhere else? Anywhere but there with that jerk."

"You were told to go there, so get your butt over there. Now!"

Naruto grumbled, but did what he was told. Once there, he met the most strange group. Such different people, but they were in a group? Weird. No, weirder than weird. Let's see; a dog boy, the new girl, the sunglasses kid and that baka class captain.

He sat down next to Shino. Everyone looked at him, but then continued talking.

"Who's that?" asked Hinata, looking at the loud blonde. The others looked at each other, and the captain spoke up.

"Uzumaki Naruto. Loud, obnoxious and annoying. I don't like him. None of us do." the Uchiha said, without wrapping his words into honey.

"HEY!" pouted Naruto.

"Hmph. It's the truth. Deal with it or die."

The yellow and dark haired boys stared angrily at each other, and then turned in different directions. Fortunately for the captain, the girls were still squabbling and hadn't noticed his disappearance. The way that blonde boy acted... he was different to anyone else Hinata had ever met.

"Minna-san?" Hinata asked the people in the group.

Everyone there glanced at her and replied, "Nani desu ka?"

"A-ano... Why don't we tell each other about ourselves, like our pastimes, things we're fond and not so fond of, that kind of thing maybe?"

"Not a bad idea. Who wants to go first?" Shino said, and quickly scanning through the other teens' expressions. Most of them weren't that enthusiastic, and that included him, because quite frankly he didn't care.

Naruto jumped up from his seat. "Me! Me! My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like Cup Ramen! I especially like the Ichiraku Ramen Iruka-senpai buys me! What I dislike is waiting three minutes for the Cup Ramen to cook. And my hobbies are eating ramen!" he glared and pointed to Sasuke. "And to defeat that guy."

Sasuke just sneered and spoke, "Uchiha Sasuke. There's not much to like, so I pretty much dislike everything. Unless I talk to you, don't talk to me. It pisses me off." Everyone gawked at him. "Nice to meet all of you." he said and smiled what you would call warmly but they all knew it wasn't true, as if the last sentence wasn't even verbalized. They all faced each other. Scary...

The bell rang. "Class is over! Take a sheet from the teacher's desk as you leave the classroom as you have homework today. It's not much, that's all." the two senpai called out as the class started packing up. Hinata went over and thanked the teachers for being such kind teachers.

"A-arigatou gozaimasu..." she begun, but Izumo stopped her.

"It's nothing. Friends are supposed to help each other right?" he asked, and ruffled her hair.

She read the meaning of his words, and blushed. "H-hai."

"It's recess. You had an appointment with Fifth principal, correct? Better hurry, she doesn't like people who are late. I'll carry your books to your locker for you." Kotetsu said, as he just finished filing his school papers.

"O-okay... Arigato." the dark violet haired girl replied and quickly walked to the office, carrying her homework record book with her just in case. Once there, there was another student there as well as the person she expected to meet. He had grey hair that gave off a silverish gleam and was lopsided towards his left and, according to the school symbol on the headband covering his left eye, he was a university colleague student.

"Hyuuga-san, your father has requested protection at this school," Tsunade began, and then gestured towards the silver haired graduate. "This young man here is Hatake Kakashi. He is to follow you around during recess and lunch." Seeing the look on Hinata's face she added, "A fair distance, mind you so don't worry."

"Um... he has to follow me everywhere?"

"Not everywhere. Not the dorms or the little girls' room. Or the changing rooms." the principal replied, and Hinata had to fight an oncoming blush. It was hard to tell, but it looked like the grey-haired man was trying to hide a blush as well. He must have been worried about the 'everywhere' thing too.

"Well, if you want to go anywhere now, you'd better leave soon. Recess ends in about ten minutes." said Kakashi. Hinata nodded, and beckoned him to follow her.

…to be continued…

-

Author notes: What do you think? Is it good? Do I need to improve in any way? Come on, gimme some constructive criticism or something! I really need it, I know. Also, I don't think I will continue unless I get at least 7 reviews; whether flame, critic or nice. So review, ok?


	2. Day 1: Recess and Period 3

Disclaimer: Look at chapter one's disclaimer. I don't really want to write it again.  
Claimer: I couldn't own a laptop even if I tried. But in this fic I own a pie. And maybe the school mascot. Or maybe nothing at all. I dunno.

Summary: AU Hinata's been home schooled all her life and is now a newbie at high school. Will she be able to handle homework, friends and family at the same time? And what does pie have to do with anything? Your choice of pairings, though author wants to include KakaHina. Eh he he...

Author: One Who Rides On The Wind

Author notes: Many thanks to all those who read the first chapter and are reading this right now. Especially to those who reviewed. Wai! Wai! As for the pairings of SasuHina and ItaHina, I'd only put hintings of it (I think of SasuHina as siblibg relationship, not sure for ItaHina yet :p). I really want to stick to KakaHina as the main one. Hintings of KibaHina are going definitely in it though. Other pairings, such as AnkoIru, NaruSaku and the like are more than welcome too. Just put the request in your review and I'll answer to it ASAP. It may be a little short, but the second chapter is finally here! Enjoy folks!

WARNING: Random. Slight OoC-ness, in parts like when they are forced to say things that you'd thought never existed.

--

Day 1: Recess and Period 3

Hinata took a quick glance at the university student behind her. He hadn't said much, just the directions to the library when she asked. And he was reading a strange orange book called 'Icha Icha Paradise'. So now they were in the library, and Hinata wanted to finish the Math homework that Izumo and Kotetsu-sensei had set.

"You already got homework?" asked Kakashi, as he peered closely at the sheet. It didn't seem that hard, just some questions on each type of math, for example algebra and decimals, so to speak. But then again, he was a university student…

"Yes, but neither of the two senpai said when it was due." Hinata replied.

"Oh. Well, just ask if you need help," muttered Kakashi, and he continued to read from the 'Icha Icha Paradise' book.

Kakashi may not have looked it, but he was concerned. Hinata was different to the other girls he knew. Compared to the others, she was quiet, shy and didn't even seem to acknowledge her own worth. Through studying psychology, that would mean she was easily depressed. Not a good sign.

Hinata had finished her work. She glanced at Kakashi. He had stopped reading the book from before and appeared to be lost in thought.

"Hatake-san?"

"Hmm?"

"You don't have anything to do right now do you?" she asked.

"Ehh... There was supposed to be a class meeting today, but I never attend anyway so it doesn't really matter." Kakashi answered.

"..." Hinata sighed. He always skipped meetings, so the principal made him do something useful. And she thought he was doing this of his own free will... She sighed, and quickly finished off the last question.

The bell rang. Hinata packed away her stuff while Kakashi waited. He smiled. She hadn't stopped working once since she started until she finished. Good, it showed she liked to stay ahead in class and homework and therefore showed she would have no trouble in the later years of school life.

"At lunchtime... where are we going to meet?" questioned Kakashi, as the two of them began walking out of the library. They could find each other at the main office again... but that would mean having to meet Tsunade-sama as well. And Kakashi was not what you would call the perfect student...

"At the school cafeteria. Will that be alright?" Hinata responded and asked, since she wasn't quite sure if he would be allowed there. After all, he was in university and she didn't want him to get in trouble. Kakashi just nodded, and they headed off into different directions for their next classes.

Hinata ran to her locker. She looked inside for her Science book, notebook, pencil case and sports bag. She found the items and when she was closing the locker, she realized she could trust her two Math teachers. Kotetsu had put her books neatly above her locker and even filed her papers in for her. But, Hinata didn't have time for daydreaming about the past. She hurried off to the gymnasium for the next subject: HEPE.

-not much later-

The gymnasium was… huge. It was the only word she could describe it with. Being home-schooled most of her life, Hinata didn't know much about sport, except that it was seen by many and enjoyed by all.

But now, she was there and about to experience playing sport with other people. She was already wearing her PE uniform, and she had only brought her bag to change out of the uniform after wards. The sport uniform was a white collared polo t-shirt with the Konoha school symbol emblazed on the left sleeve and either dark blue skirts with shorts underneath for the girls or plain dark blue shorts for the boys.

Hinata walked over towards Ino and Sakura-san. They seemed to be in a deep conversation about something. And it was kinda obvious what they were talking about, but Hinata didn't know that…

"Doesn't Sasuke-kun look so hot in that? Oh my gawd…" Ino whispered, as they stared shamelessly at their class captain.

"Like duh, I know! But he's always hot! Even in the school uniform! Hello again, Hinata-chan," muttered Sakura, but clearly wasn't looking at her.

"H-hello. Ano… what exactly do you do in sport?" Hinata asked.

"Well, we're divided into different groups, or sometimes into pairs. The senpai or sensei usually picks a game to play and we are given the instructions and rules and after that we begin. I guess that's all, really," Sakura replied, and then turned to Ino. "So? Who do you think is hotter? Neji-san, Naruto or Sasuke-kun?"

Ino immediately countered. "Sasuke-kun, of course! I'm not gonna stray from the one I love, unlike you." She sneered.

They were talking about her cousin? And they thought he was hot? It all seemed weird to her, but she was related to him so that was probably why she didn't feel anything special towards him, other than cousin/sibling-ish love.

Sakura pouted. "Don't be mean! Naruto is…" she faltered, then changed the topic. "Anyway, who do you like Hinata-chan?"

Hinata thought, and her brain flicked through all the males she had met that day. Her face flushed bright red as her mind stopped at one person. Why? Why him, of all people? She had only seen him once, it was only the first day, and she already had a crush? Nani!

Sakura and Ino looked at each other. Hinata definitely liked someone. So they decided to question her. "Well? Who is it?" they asked in unison.

Unfortunately for them, the teacher finally made his appearance. He had super shiny black hair in a bob cut, wore a tight green suit and he was a university student, because he wore a school headband but it was around his waist.

"Ah, the season of youth has arrived! I am Maito Gai, and I am your new sport teacher! You must enjoy your formative years while you can, as life can change!" he announced, and nearly everyone in the class sweat dropped. Luckily, the teacher didn't notice and continued on. "Today we are dancing, kiddies! Grab a partner from the opposite gender and we shall begin!"

Hinata observed as every other girl in her class run like the crazy fangirls they were towards Sasuke. But he simply ignored them and walked around them towards her. He stopped in front of Hinata.

"Partner?" the class president offered. Sasuke didn't know why, but he chose to be her partner, rather than any of the other girls in the class. It was probably because they were too annoying, and Hinata wasn't. Yeah, that was probably it… but weren't they only trying to be friendly?

Hinata just shyly nodded, and they stood side by side as they waited for the others while they chose their partners. Many of the girls glared at her evilly and she sorta withdrew within herself. What did they have against her? It wasn't as if she actually wanted to be partners with him, she didn't really mind who she was paired up with as long as they treated her as an equal.

Sasuke looked at her worriedly. She seemed a heap quieter in those few seconds/minutes standing next to each other. It must have been the glares the females of his class had given her. He cursed at them and wanted to kill them for trying to harm Hinata-chan. (O.o')

What was that? There was a warm, fuzzy feeling inside of him. Sasuke had never experienced it after the time of when he had family, that same emotion… Perhaps, the chance was very small but it was there. It may have just been he had fallen in love… just maybe…

At last, everyone had been paired up. Many weren't too enthusiastic about who they were with or what activity they had to do next. Those people knew all too well about Gai-sensei's strange choices, whether dance, play or challenge…

"All right! Minna-san, we are going to do the chicken dance!" Gai declared, and most of the class felt like fainting. Oh boy...

…to be continued…

--

Author notes: Well? Do you think this chapter is good? Pointless and all of it should be deleted? Come on, it doesn't take THAT long to make a review/flame/critic. Even 'great fic, you should put some NaruSaku update soon' will be good. The faster those reviews come, the faster it is for me to update. Please, don't just think that other people will review so you don't have to, because that's not always the case. And that's probably it from me for now. Ja ne!


	3. Day 1: Period 3 & 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of its characters. Nor do I own the song 'Yankee Doodle'

Claimer: My muse! (huggles Takeru-chan) Other than that… Bah. I own almost absolutely… Nothing.

Summary: AU Hinata's been home schooled all her life and is now a newbie at high school. Will she be able to handle homework, friends and family at the same time? And what does pie have to do with anything? Your choice of pairings, though author wants to include KakaHina. Eh he he...

Author: One Who Rides On The Wind

WARNING: Random. Slight OoC-ness, in parts like when they are forced to say things that you'd thought never existed.

Author notes: Sorry for not posting in so long! I've been busy, depressed and pissed off at some people (glares at those people). But other than that, nothing's going to stop me from continuing this fic (I hope). And, apologies in advance for it being short maybe?

---

Day 1: Period 3 & 4

Everyone stared. The 'chicken dance'? What did their teacher take them for? Pre-schoolers? Even when they were in primary school, no one would be that stupid to do that for PE... And wearing green tights? Of all colours, why THAT colour? Soo not in this season. Moreover, it showed a little bit too much...

Kakashi walked into the gymnasium. He was planning to watch the students play sport to draw sketches of them for art. But his bad memory made him forget it was Maito was teaching the class at that time. So, guess who met up? It's really obvious... (-.-')

"Yo! What's up?" he asked as walked towards the group, carrying his visual art diary and sketching kit. "Hmm?" Experience and a quick glance at the students told him that THE GAI TEACHER was their sensei. No wonder most of them had a very pissed off expression on their faces. Go figure. Kakashi braced himself for what was expected to happen.

"YOU!" Gai practically screeched.

The class kept looking back and forth, from Kakashi to Gai and then back again. The two teachers stared at each other, well Kakashi boredly watching as Gai eyes went fiery to a burning passion to... erm... defeat the other guy.

Gai glared at Kakashi. "My eternal rival, at last we shall face off again! AHAHAHA! And I shall defeat you with my almighty new move, the-" he stopped. Everyone had walked to the other side of the hall and were talking amongst themselves. "Wha!"

The only reaction Gai received from Kakashi was a sweatdrop. Hinata had walked off with Ino and Sakura to the other side of the room and were talking about... well, girl stuff. No one noticed it, but Sasuke followed her.

"Hey, Hinata-chan?" Sakura asked.

"...?" Hinata looked at her questioningly. Was Sakura going to continue asking her about her... crush? She quickly hoped that it was not the case. Crossing her fingers that were tucked safely into her pockets, she awaited the question.

Sakura jerked a thumb towards Kakashi. "Do you know that guy?"

A mad blushing face was her answer. Ino laughed. "Ooh, so that's who your crush is." Silence, except for the background so she continued, "Other than the age difference, you and him would make a great couple. Cute."

"You have good taste, Hinata-chan. Ooh… don't forget to take pictures of him without the mask on okay?" Sakura commented.

The duo sighed. "Makes us want to play 'The Matchmakers' again…" they said and looked around. Memories of their past from a year ago when '_that' _plan surfaced…

(flashback)

_It was last years' school bazaar. Ino and Sakura decided to become stallholders, for fun. It was shabbily but adorably made, with its painted-on cardboard sign which read 'The Matchmakers', the cheap but cute love hearts and angel wings scribbled onto it and colour scrapped material sewn together to form a tablecloth. _

_They thought it to be fun, to try and pair up people together. It was their newfound job to help the lost love-lives of those to the less fortunate (but they weren't as lucky in theirs either). _

"_Want to find out what your true love is like? Then find your fortune right here, right now! Step right up! Step right up!" Ino shouted out. Surprisingly, a large crowd had gathered around. This was even better than the time when she and Sakura had built a lemonade stand!_

"_Hm… Can I go first?" asked a girl about their age, with fair sand coloured shoulder length hair and ocean teal eyes, about the same height age but maybe a bit shorter. It was obvious that she was an upperclassman or should we say- upper-classwoman._

"_Sure you can, Kasumi," Sakura replied, so she pulled out a deck of cards and spread them like an open fan in her hands, the front of the cards facing her. "Pick three cards. They will read your true love's personality…"_

_The girl looked a little doubtful but followed the orders. She picked one furthest to the left, a card somewhere in the middle and another three spaces right of the first. The cards read: _

(end flashback)

"Matchmakers?"

To their and Hinata's surprise, the class captain was right behind them. "Sasuke-kun!"

The mentioned person sighed. Those two, (meaning Sakura and Ino) had been chasing after him for how long? Anyone would think the two girls were over him already. But oh well. He'd have to put up with them to get close to the new kid, Hyuuga Hinata-chan.

He didn't know why, but being around her was relaxing, invigorating even. From what his idiot of an older brother had always mentioned, this feeling was… supposed to be… love. Love?

Sasuke flushed red in embarrassment. No, it could not be. But it would then all add up. He was being stupid, and it was all make believe created because of the heat generated in the gym. Yeah, that had to be it… But he pinched himself just to make sure. Pinch. Ouch. That hurt, reality was still there. It was soo not a dream.

His concentration was ruined when a monkey on a skateboard came in and randomly shouted, "SAM LIKES THE CHIKENZ DANCE!" Everyone stared as the fore mentioned animal skated off into a portal of nowhere.

Gai looked at the simian. "Farewell Moonkeh Bob, may the path of youth be open to you!" he called out after the monkey. He turned back to the class. "Now what were going to do? Ah yes… the chicken dance."

He walked over to the large stereo and inserted a disc. A few seconds later, the tune to 'Yankee Doodle' was playing. "Time for warm ups! And a one, and a two, and a one two three four!"

Some of them began to sing along to the tune. "Yankee Doodle went to town a riding on a po - ny, he stuck a feather in his cap and called it: Ma – ca – ro – ni." They danced in whatever moves they could think of, most of which were coming out of the top of their heads. Gai didn't notice though, he was too busy dancing- and weirdly at that. Kakashi watched and drew pictures, and laughed at his rough sketches when he finished drawing each one. After the song finished, the 'Chicken Dance' started playing. The class continued the pattern from the last song, each person feeling stupider than the one before them (the exception being, of course Gai-sensei).

-

After PE class (which had a performances in front of the two university students, which Kakashi was sniggering throughout the whole thing –not very supportive for a teacher, while Gai has teary waterfalls coming from his eyes and going on about youth), the class walked off to what they had next lesson: Science.

…_to be continued…_

---

A/N: That was… very weird. If you're going to ask about the monkey, don't. My friend asked for him to appear randomly as a spoof thing. So… yeah. (sweatdrop) So blame her. And this time, I'm only updating when nineteen reviews are present! And that's a promise. R&R! And remember, suggestions for the main pairing, or any other pairings (i.e. ShikaIno) are always welcome!


	4. Day 1: Period 4

Disclaimer: Naruto and all its rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto, and no one else.

Claimer: My OCs, a pie in the cafeteria and… that's about it. I don't own anything else, I swear!

Summary: AU Hinata's been home schooled all her life and is now a newbie at high school. Will she be able to handle homework, friends and family at the same time? And what does pie have to do with anything? Your choice of pairings, though author wants to include KakaHina. Eh he he...

Author: One Who Rides On The Wind

WARNING: Random. Slight OoC-ness, in parts like when they are forced to say things that you'd thought never existed.

Author notes: I know I said somewhere I don't like pairings like ItaOC or anything, but my friend wouldn't stop bugging me! She made me pair up her OC (thanking God her OC isn't a Mary Sue… –I think) with Itachi. Even in school projects! I hope you guys don't mind. And I shoved my two OCs in as teachers. Just a reminder, review responses are in my profile.

----

Day 1: Period 4

Walking along carrying her sports bag and a pile of junk called 'school books' to the science labs, Hinata decided to ask her two friends a question. It wasn't normal for her to nose around into other's business, but she just had to ask. It had been bugging her since the previous lesson in PE, especially since the teacher actually responded to it. Hinata couldn't leave the question bottled in any longer.

"Ino-chan, Sakura-chan, who was that monkey on the skateboard?" she asked them quietly, in slight fear that they might just laugh at her for asking such a stupid question. It wasn't everyday one would get asked about talking animals, you know that as well as I do.

The two friends looked at each other. '_Hinata would probably get a shock from knowing this, well what kind of school other than the one they were in would have that thing as-'_ were the lines they were thinking of as they pondered on how to put an answer into words.

"Well, his name is Moonkeh Bob," Ino stated, choosing to start with the easy things first. "And well, our school… Bob is pretty much our school mascot. A monkey is our school mascot. Soo lame."

"A monkey is our school mascot…" Hinata repeated and then started to giggle. "And he can talk? Heh…" they reached their destination and went inside, took out their books, ready for the next lesson to begin.

Sitting there in one of the science labs waiting for the teacher to turn up… and the class wasn't what you call relaxed. After the experience of PE with Maito-sensei, they were hoping to get stuck into work so they could forget the spandex teacher's… clothes, no matter how boring the work. It would be nothing compared to… that _thing_. It just showed them all 'stuff' they didn't need or want to see in the first place. Anyway, the class waited some patiently and some not so patiently for the teacher, or teachers to arrive.

They had Science with another class, which had students a year older than them. The upperclassmen/upperclasswomen got to choose between either Science or SOSE. And most of them had chosen SOSE, except for four very special students: Rock Lee; an energetic boy with the same sad fashion sense as Maito-sensei, Hyuuga Neji; another child prodigy related to Hinata, Ten-Ten; a girl who was exceptionally well at aiming and Kosa Ayumi; a girl who obviously was waiting for one of the teachers to appear, probably because she had a crush on at least one of them.

But ten minutes of the supposed period passed and still no sign of a teacher. Restless was not a word you could describe the class' feeling at that moment. It would be something more like… agitated. _Very_ agitated. Some of the students including Hinata, opened up their textbooks and were reading a page and answering the questions on the sheet provided. A smart choice, but unnecessary. Three figures appeared out of a hole from the ceiling in front of the room. They were wearing black coats over their school uniform, and they all wore dark sunglasses.

One of them, the furthest on the right took off her sunglasses, revealing blue eyes and white sandy hair in braids. "Hello, and we're your science teachers. Ioshi Kasumi's the name," she jerked a thumb to the middle person with onyx eyes and pure obsidian hair tied at the base of his neck next to her. "That's Uchiha Itachi (she stuck out her tongue while she said it) and this is-"

"I'm Kaizu Takeru," the person on the left finished, and pulled off the cloak and sunglasses. A long cascade of silver hair fell down, and emerald eyes were only just covered in locks of a silver fringe. Some of the guys in the class started checking that person out but were quickly put down. "By the way, I'm a guy." The wandering eyes stopped looking at him and all gazes turned to the Uchiha.

But before he got to say anything, a cheery face with messy purple hair in a high ponytail popped out from the hole in the ceiling. "See? I told you this was the only entrance that would make you look flashy!" she teased.

Takeru nodded at the teacher. "Ano… Arigato, Mitarashi-san." The aforementioned smiled and then left, ignoring the large gap that was now in the ceiling. But then a vent thing was placed into the hole, so it looked like three certain teachers had never jumped into the room through that entrance at all, no trace whatsoever. Taking no notice of what happened before, Itachi chose to continue class.

"Hmph. Turn to page 50 of your text book." Itachi said gruffly, and put on his glasses, small and oval which looked very sexy on him. Ayumi sitting in the back, squealed and love hearts shone in her orbs. But that halted after his next sentence. "Today, we're making-" the last word was said simultaneously by the three teachers.

"Bombs." Silence, and more silence.

Naruto's hand shot up in the air. "Anou sa, anou sa, what kind of bombs?" the teacher's eyes narrowed, a very serious expression, and the class wondered what kind of bombs _were_ going to be made. Atomic bombs? Suicide bombs? Gas bombs? Nuclear bombs? Smoke bombs? Minds were etching in worry as they anticipated an answer from one of the three teachers.

Itachi watched the class as they panicked. He smirked. No matter how many times he'd seen it, it never ceased to humour him. Ever. And it was now even more hilarious now, since his 'dear' little brother was in it too. He was going to fun torturing- (ahem) teaching this new group of pupils this year.

Sasuke glared at his older brother. He didn't like the way Itachi smirked and looked at the rest of the class, even if they didn't realize. Itachi was now looking at Hinata. That just made the younger Uchiha's blood boil. And, seeing his little brother's reaction, Itachi really wanted to laugh out loud. Apparently, Sasuke had taken a liking to that new girl. And glancing around the classroom, some of the other boys did too. And the poor lass didn't even notice.

Itachi checked the class list. "No.20 Hyuuga Hinata," he muttered under his breath. Cool, and not so cool. The older Uchiha decided to flirt with her, just for fun (A/N: X3). Not now though. Later, when the class was busy. But right now he had to answer the question Naruto had asked. But Takeru-kun beat him to it. Damn.

"Whatever bomb we're allowed to make. Which are either water bombs, or smoke bombs. The non-dangerous kind, by the way."

Ayumi's hand waved around in the air. "Can I make love bombs? So when I throw the bomb at a cute guy," she took a quick peek at Itachi and continued. "he'll fall in love with me! Please?"

Surprisingly though, Kasumi allowed that and the class was split into three even groups of eight. Hinata sighed, and moved into her group which also had Ayumi, Ino, Sakura, Ten Ten, Lee, Naruto, Kiba and Neji-nii-san. But she was optimistic about something. At least Sasuke wasn't in the group so she wouldn't get put down by the girls who 'wanted' to be friends with him, right?

Meanwhile… Sasuke grumbled. He had been grouped with mainly his own fanclub, (which he swore he heard the two male teachers sniggering about) Shino, Chouji and Shikamaru. Great. A lazy bum and fat boy. About Shino though, he couldn't think of an insult so just left the name as is.

Each teacher went to their own separate groups, and Sasuke was grateful. Itachi was _not_ his group leader. He had been put with Takeru-san instead. But then… would that mean… Would that mean Itachi was with Hinata?

…_to be continued…_

----

Author notes: Someone tell me I won't have to pair Hinata up with Sasuke. I'm gonna barf if I did shove him with anyone (even though once upon a time I wrote a SasuSaku)! So, any ideas? I think I might have to deal with another OC… (grumble) Anyway, review please! 29 reviews or no updates! Er… yeah.


	5. Day 1: Period 4 and Lunch

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Summary: AU Hinata's been home schooled all her life and is now a newbie at high school. Will she be able to handle homework, friends and family at the same time? And what does pie have to do with anything? Your choice of pairings, though author wants to include KakaHina. Eh he he...

Author: One Who Rides On The Wind

WARNING: Random. Slight OoC-ness, in parts like when they are forced to say things that you'd thought never existed.

Author notes: Sorry for the lack of updates. I've been on holiday overseas, lazy, school, work…etc… you get the point. Plus I'm a slow thinker/typer when it comes to writing stories. Thanks to those who reviewed, I appreciate it and would not have continued if not for you (although some people weren't so nice, you know who you are). This is a sad excuse for a chapter, I'm sorry in advance. I also apologize for any spelling and grammar mistakes as well. I'm going to ask someone to beta maybe?

* * *

Day 1: Period 4 & Lunch

Indeed the older Uchiha was. Sasuke almost threw a temper tantrum right there and then! Grr… and he could see that by Itachi's face, his older brother was enjoying it too. But, in his current place all he could do was… sulk. And brood. So he did just that.

Itachi almost laughed out loud; this was fun, to annoy or torture his younger brother in anyway that would make him snap. Why? His brother used to be so clingy and stuck-up, not that he still wasn't. He was sick of it, and decided to stay at the dorms at school to keep away from the brat.

But no, Sasuke didn't want that so followed him into school, however this time as some spoilt even more stuck-up than before snob that he was (or at least to Itachi he was). He followed Itachi, complaining that he never visited home.

Like Itachi would want to. At home, his family would make him read increasing hefty encyclopaedias with the most uninteresting subjects, of course they _were_ encyclopaedias. The Uchiha family expected so much of him, they thought he was an all-genius and he couldn't take it anymore, he hated it.

So… while the rest of the group was working, he crept up behind the Hyuuga girl and covered her eyes with his hands. The rumours floating around the school were true. Hinata was pretty, in a 'sweet girl' way. But, underneath all of that was a small yet fiery spark of stubbornness and density. Yet, that was also part of her charm, Itachi guessed.

"Eep!" Hinata squeaked, but not loud so to disturb the others. She then realized it was her sensei, so relaxed slightly. "Um… what is it Itachi-sensei?"

"Oh, nothing." He then hugged her, causing another squeak of surprise and some heads turning in their direction. Not to mention an angry Sasuke glaring at the two of them to boot as well. Sasuke was on the verge at throwing himself at the Hyuuga to drag her away from THAT thing, his brother (or at least causing a distraction). But someone beat him to it. For that he was grateful somewhat, but then again he wasn't so grateful. Because… it was Naruto.

"Oi! Itachi-sensei! What are you doing?" Naruto called out to him. "Itachi-sens--"

What. The. Heck? Everyone just HAD to stare at the next scene. Itachi had Hinata in a kiss, or as some may prefer to say: "lip-lock" or "spit exchange".

-

Hinata wasn't really at the least surprised. Probably not, because that wasn't her first kiss. Her first was taken by someone at her previous school (or was it some stranger?), during an important event. My friends, Hinata's first kiss was taken during a festival play. The play was one of those where the actors choose two random people in the audience to play as the two main characters. It wouldn't matter if they were terrible though, the "trained" cast would cover up for them if they messed up. Um… yeah.

Anyway back to the story, the clock on the wall ticked. And everyone had their jaw lodged to the floor, just shocked to see that happen in front of their very eyes. Minutes went by and seeing that Itachi wasn't about to try and let the poor Hyuuga breathe anytime soon, Takeru intervened, sighing as he did so. "Itachi-san… we still have a class here."

With that, Kasumi burst out laughing. "Ha, hahaha! You are just sad, Itachi! Or desperate, that's for sure. Hahaha!"

And the Uchiha-senpai finally let go, albeit pissed off. "Shut up."

"You have a whole hoard of fangirls, yet you chose the one girl oblivious to who you are to kiss." Takeru pointed out, adding fuel to the fire. Itachi just grunted in reply and turned back to Hinata only to find she wasn't there. She had been dragged across to the back of the room, but by whom?

Who else was there but his younger brother? He pulled her back there himself, and that was saying something. Usually Sasuke would order someone else to follow his orders, in exchange for some of his lunch money. That's right, Sasuke was a money-machine, always cashed up so he could get what he desired.

The two brothers glared at each other, while the class just watched on, looking at one of the brothers to the next. It was like watching one of those old cowboy movies, eagerly waiting for either the bad guy of the good sheriff to make the first move.

The lunch bell rang, so it was a stalemate. Awkward silence filled that particular room as students packed their belongings and left to the lockers or the library. Hinata just grabbed her stuff and rushed out the door, dragging a confused pair which consisted of Ino and Sakura along.

-

Dragging them along the corridor, Hinata's mind was full of questions. What would two brothers find in a normal girl like her? What did they find in her? So many questions she wouldn't be able to find the answers to anytime soon. Oh, and not to mention she wasted another kiss as well. Sakura and Ino noticed the Hyuuga worry, as it was evident since it was practically written on her face.

"Hinata-chan? Something bothering you? You look pale?" Ino asked the white eyed girl.

Hinata looked behind to see the two worried friends she had been dragging, and promptly let them go. She didn't even notice her hand was dragging them along, she was just so distracted. Sheepishly, she just scratched the back of her head. "No, no, nothing's wrong. I'm fine, don't worry about it." She smiled a fake smile to try and reassure them, but it wouldn't work, it was just too obvious to not see through. The two friends decided to keep it quiet though, and inquire about it later.

They reached the classroom and shoved their belongings into their lockers, then dashed towards the cafeteria. The cafeteria wasn't empty, nor was it full. Sakura and Ino led Hinata to a long table which so far only had three people on it; Naruto and the two boys she saw in Maths that morning.

"This is where we usually sit and eat at. It's not just us here though," Ino explained, then started ticking off the people on her fingers. "Let's see… Tenten, Neji, Lee, Shino, Kiba, Sasuke and Naruto sit here as well."

"I see…"

Sakura turned to the two boys. "Chouji, Shikamaru, what's for eats today?"

"Pie," Chouji replied through mouthfuls of food. "Or salad."

Hinata was half-expecting Sakura and Ino to urge her to order a salad. But before she could ask, she was interrupted.

"Don't think about getting salad. It tastes like garbage." Sakura and Ino said in perfect unison.

"Oh really?" said a stern voice behind them. The group turned around and Hinata saw what was in her opinion, the biggest woman ever. Said woman was plump, wearing an apron, and fishnet on her head, not to mention carrying a tray of pies in her hand.

The lady placed the pies on the table including extras for anyone else appearing on the table.

"Good afternoon, Nume-san," the students called. She just grunted and continued on with the placing-pies-on-tables manoeuvre. When she got to Naruto though, trouble just screamed to happen.

"How come you wear that thing on your head and not on your arms?" Naruto piped up. The lady glared at him, and lifted up a pie sitting innocently on the table at him.

Naruto dodged, and unfortunately that pie hit… the Hyuuga standing there. Naruto and Nume-san were going to apologize, but she just laughed though.

"Food fight!" she announced, and promptly threw a random pie in whatever direction her arm was aiming at. –splosh!-

Unfortunately, that pie had a target named… Kakashi.

-

-splosh!-

Immediately the university student regretted meeting with who he was to escort in the cafeteria when a pie made contact with his head.

'_When I get my hands on that brat…' _he began cussing and was about to shoot invisible lasers with his eyes at whoever threw that thing at him. It was then he found Hinata. "Ah, Hyuuga-san!"

"Ah! Good afternoon, Hatake-san," Hinata replied, and was interrupted by Ino and Sakura… again.

"Hinata-chan goes well with this guy, don't you think Sakura-chan?" Ino whispered loudly.

Sakura nodded. "Of course! But you know Ino-chan, if he hurts our friend Hinata-chan he'll have to face… the fist!" With that, they both threw pies at the unfortunate silver haired man who of course, dodged easily. He ducked, then grabbed some pies and threw them at the two teens.

And so the crazy pie fight began. Pies were thrown, student walking innocently by only to get KO-ed by what looked like a UFP to them, pie filling landing in all sorts of crazy places, some certain people hiding under the tables in fear of getting hit, thing like that. The fun wore off after a time though.

Luckily the end lunch bell rang, so the students filed off, walking to a specific place called the restroom to freshen up. And then everyone went off to their next class.

_...to be continued..._

* * *

A/N: No demanding of reviews here. It gets tiring after a while. Just review thanks, flames and constructive criticism welcome as always. Just one request: no more "update soon"s please (okay, maybe just one or two). They kinda get annoying to look at, you know? I'll update when I can. Thanks in advance:D 


	6. Periods 5 & 6, and a Festival

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Summary[AUHinata's been home schooled all her life and is now a newbie at high school. Will she be able to handle homework, friends and family at the same time? And what does pie have to do with anything? Reviewers chose what they wanted, now they receive[KakaHina

Author: One Who Rides On The Wind / mryenz

WARNING: Random. Slight OoC-ness, in parts like when they are forced to say things that you'd thought never existed.

------

Day 1: Period 5 & 6, and a Festival

The next two classes were Home Ec. (which was girls only (1)), but since no-one really wanted to remember the class it won't be explained in detail. Some interesting things to note were the muffins they "attempted" to make, the boys spying on them at times through the window while they were _supposed _to be planting rice plants in the paddy field. Or something. Not mentioning a certain university student and a class prodigy staring through the window starry eyed hoping to try the main heroine's "muffins". Oh, and a oven catching on fire, courtesy of Ino, Sakura and Hinata was funny as well.

-  
"Well, that was a waste of time," said Ino, and groaned. She opted to throw most of her muffins (she kept four of them for her parents) out the window, where her hungry fanboys started a wrestling match to see who would get to eat them. "I didn't learn anything during that, unless you count that Iruka-sensei can actually cook."

Sakura nodded. "Yeah, and that Anko-sensei is TOTALLY hitting on him and everything. Did you see when Iruka had whipped cream on his face? Anko like, licked it off. And he blushed too!"

"Aww…" the three girls simultaneously sighed. All three of them had someone special they wished _they _could go all over, yet the chances of that happening were… almost nothing. After all, the school spring festival was coming up _very _soon and if they didn't take the shot… let's just say that the next one would take a forever. Or pigs would have to fly.

Hinata thought about it. "Well, we just have to grab our chance while we can right?" After all, they had nothing to lose. Okay, maybe a few things like their pride and a happy face for a couple of days but still, they had plenty to gain. For example _the one_ they liked and a caring, nurturing relationship to have. In any case, at least they would gain a broken heart if they would to lose… but that couldn't dishearten them.

"Right!"

"Well, I'm going now. See you tomorrow Ino, Hinata."

Ino blew a friendly kisses to her two friends. "Bye you two"

"Yeah… bye Ino; bye Sakura."

And they set off, each one of them semi-confident that they would be able to win their sweetheart's love. If only that were as easy as they thought…

---

Later that night, while Hinata was doing her homework or organizing her school books or just reading, Ino called Sakura to devise a plan.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Sakura! How's it going?"

"Doing okay, Ino. So, what's the deal? You don't usually call for no reason."

"Good deduction, forehead! Well, it's about Hinata."

"What about Hinata?"

"She really shy, if you haven't noticed. And Sasuke-kun seems to like her too, which is completely different… for him. It makes quite the drama, right?"

"It does! Hmm, let's abandon out original school plan then Ino. Hinata's love life will be much more interesting, and if we were to work out on our own then…"

"We would be blinded, and not be able to see if Hinata has a problem. Good idea Sakura."

"So, when do we start?"

"The school festival, it's the best opportunity ever."

"Alright then. Bye"

"Bye."

---

A school festival is to promote friendliness between students, and to advertise the skill each student has learned throughout their schooling year/s. Students may be required to make or help out at a stall for shift during the festival day. In this case, Konoha Academy students were required to do just that.

So, when Hinata learned about it she wasn't too surprised. "So, what do you you guys want to do for the festival?"

"Well, me and Sakura were thinking of doing a kissing booth," Ino said, and smiled.

Hinata could almost see herself go red, she was blushing furiously. "A K-KISSING booth?!"

"Yeah, with glomping. You don't mind, do you?" Sakura quipped.

Hinata couldn't say no.

---

The festival was the least to say… grand. The school courtyard was packed full of people, and if one person were to move in the queue then they'd have to drag a lot of people. Stalls were lined up side by side, crammed up together to leave some room for the rides and wait for it… the petting zoo! But Ino, Sakura and Hinata had chosen to run a kissing/glomping booth.

Why? Actually, Hinata didn't have any idea either, it just sort of… happened. But it was fun to set up the stand and everything. Lip-gloss; check. Mirror; check. Pretty advertising sign; check. Camera to take pictures with if the customer wants it? Check. And a large paper fan and painful hammer in case some lecherous old man came along wanting a smooch? Checked and waiting to be used. Omigosh, the three teen girls were so excited to start the show. They knew it was to be a success when they witnessed the large crowd of boys lining up for a smooch. Not that the girls were planning to French kiss the guys or anything like that, it was just going to be a quick peck on the cheek.

That was, unless the guy they liked was in line… then things would be _very_ different –hinthintnudgenudge-. But they knew not to get their hopes up too high, lest it get shattered so easily. Hinata thought that the whole experience wouldn't be too bad, at least she'd get to meet with new people and learn to overcome her shyness a bit more. And hey, her shyness hadn't really bothered her since entering this school so all was good. She smiled, and looked out into the crowd.

And then spotted _that. _She quickly hid behind Ino, poking her head just above her shoulder.

Ino was a little startled, if not curious to what made her friend sorta freak out. Sakura was busy signing pictures, but she did notice the change.

"Eh? What happened?"

Hinata's voice was slightly muffled, but they all heard the slight nervousness. "H_-he's_ coming this way."

_...to be continued…_

---

(1) - girls' only Home Ec.

Sorry, I just couldn't help myself. XD

A/N: Hi there, I haven't updated in a year and a half. Inspiration hit me to like actually continue, and I am proud.


	7. A Festival, and an Overprotective Parent

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and I gain no profit from this fanfic. Tally ho!

Title: Konoha Academy

Summary: Hinata's been home schooled all her life and is now a newbie at high she be able to handle homework, friends and family at the same time? And what does pie have to do with anything? Reviewers chose what they wanted, now they shall receive[KakaHina, AU]

Author: One Who Rides On The Wind

WARNING: Random. Slight OoC-ness, in parts like when they are forced to say things that you'd thought never existed.

* * *

05. The Festival; an Over-protective Parent

* * *

Hiashi Hyuuga was not a mean man, nor was he a kind man. It just depended on his mood and patience during the day, that was all. That, and in this particular life he managed to avoid events that occured in past lives. He vaguely recalled a past life where he lost his wife and mistreated his eldest daughter...

But that was beside the point. He was here, at a school festival for no particular or reasonable reason. Okay, that was nothing short of a lie. Hiashi was there to see his daughters in a school environment he enrolled them in, even if he was against it at first. In the end, he had given in to his wife Michiko's wishes and let his two daughters attend a school. A school that had allowed Hinata her rights to protection, at the very least.

Thank God it was a private school; he shuddered to think what may have happened to Hinata when Michiko sent her to that public school many towns away. At least she had those two bodyguards with her, otherwise…

_Stop_, he berated himself. _That was not your fault, it was those blubbering, idiotic fools… _Yet he knew, somewhere in the back of his mind, that it was indirectly his fault whether he wanted it to be or not. It was a harmless prank, but still.

Anyhow, before his mind had wandered to where it was thinking now, Hiashi was thinking of heading to the stall where Hinata was working. Even if Hinata told him to stay away, he could not help but be a little curious. Surely whatever his _innocent_ daughter was working on at the fete couldn't be bad unless… no.

The image of his daughter in a most _inappropriate_ type of outfit attacked his mind, and he quickly shook it away. That was just not right.

So, he was going to visit his daughter, Hinata. And the stall she _insisted_ on not seeing, it was quite odd.

He stopped. Hiashi's thoughts were beginning to run in circles, and that wasn't good.

Screw everything, he was visiting Hinata, and that was that.

He did not expect to see his daughter running a kissing booth, of all things either…

---

"Ah! F-father."

Hinata nervously fidgeted with the pen she held between her fingertips. If she knew her father would be here, she wouldn't have willingly chosen to run the kissing booth would she? Then again, it wasn't like she was doing anything bad was she? _She _wasn't the one giving out slightly showy photos of herself with strange (read: lusty) expressions. She was only giving a quick kiss (mostly on the cheek) to people who wanted one.

It wasn't much, really.

But Hinata could only look down and hope her father's words weren't too damaging.

"Hinata," her father began, but was quickly interrupted Hinata's two friends.

"It's not her fault! We were the ones to suggest the stall."

"Yeah! Please don't get mad at her. Blame me and Sakura!"

"Hey!"

Hiashi just looked at them stoically, but there was some amusement showing in his eyes. "Well, I suppose it would be out of the question for you to stop?"

"Um, probably," Hinata replied. "Our shift's not over for a while yet."

"Yeah, we don't get off- I mean, our shift isn't done until three." Ino added, crossing her fingers behind her back and hoping he would leave soon.

Her father nodded. "Alright then. Just make sure anything," he looked at the line of (mostly male) people, "_untoward_ happens."

"Y-yes father." Hinata almost wilted with relief. She wasn't in trouble after all! Great news it was!

Until, of course, Hatake Kakashi chose to show up at the wrong time, with a scowling Sasuke right behind him. She fervently hoped that he would see that now was not a good time to try and talk to her. Her wishes were completely ungranted, however.

"Yo!" Kakashi greeted.

She didn't say anything, instead she only blushed. And Hinata then immediately wished she hadn't, because her father would then see for sure and then he would move her to another school and she had only just been here a few weeks and she already had everything she would want in a crazy high school life she had friends and a school crush; omigod he was here now and— her train of thought suddenly stopped.

She fainted.

-

Well, this was an exciting turn of events.

Hiashi knew the exact moment when Hinata had started to panic, and he waited to see how her friends would react. The raven haired boy moved quickly, and had caught her well before she had reached anywhere near the ground. The other boy— no, a man, helped him to make sure she wouldn't fall down. Her two friends had panicked a little, until the gray haired man quietly asked them to calm down. They then folded a jacket into a pillow for her head and placed that down, and spread another on the ground so the two males could lay her down on something that wasn't concrete.

It was something interesting, to say the least. Hiashi, in all his protective father glory, was not one to fight first and ask questions later. He left that to his twin brother. Instead, he liked to lay back and watch things happen from the sidelines and step in only if necessary. From what he could see, the two males actually did care for her.

In fact, it was painstakingly obvious for everyone to see. Except for the parties involved, of course.

The raven haired boy, Sasuke, was staring at her intently, watching her for any signs of conciousness. The blonde, Ino, and the pink haired girl Sakura were anxiously biting their nails until they eventually realized that they had work to do and they reluctantly went.

The other man, Kakashi, stood apart from the others was still close enough to see her. He was watching the scene carefully, guarded, but Hiashi could sense a aura of worry from him.

And then he wondered how he learned all of their names without asking. He turned around, and was slightly surprised to see his other daughter standing there. He coughed. "How much have you seen?"

"Enough," she replied, without missing a beat. "Father... I think--"

He sighed. "I know. This time is different, I should..."

"She has to grow somehow." Unlike Hinata, Hanabi was always direct, much like himself.

"I know." Hiashi turned to leave. He gave a stiff nod to the others looking after her, particularly at the two young men who looked him blankly. Waiting for a signal.

"Take care of her."

They nodded and Hiashi left, knowing that his daughter, however things would turn out for her, would be okay.

...to be continued...

* * *

A/N: Will be getting rid of the random Japanese in the first two chapters. Originally, Itachi was going to appear, but I thought that another issue had better get out of the way first. Besides, he has plenty of time to appear in _that_ scene... heh.

Reviews would be appreciated, thanks. If you have any questions, I'll reply to your review directly. And I will finish this, I've got the ending already planned out.


End file.
